Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info * First recorded: 1990 * Creator: Alan Howarth * Owner: The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: N/A * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Cow; Moos, Three Times, Close Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard in "No Ifs, Ands or Butlers".) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Amazing Race (1st moo heard once in "You're the Apple in My Eye".) * America's Funniest Home Videos * Animal Atlas (1st moo heard once in the intro.) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (1st moo heard once in "Oh, Brother".) * Barney & Friends * Beakman's World (Heard once in "The Sun, Beakmania & Metamorphosis".) * Between the Lions * Busy Buses * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (1st moo) * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Prickly Pining Dining".) * CatDog (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends".) * Chowder (Heard once in "At Your Service".) * Cyberchase (2nd moo heard once in "A Tikiville Turkey Day".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (2nd moo heard once in "Laugh Ed Laugh".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "Microphonies".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard several times in "Knighty-Knight!"; once in "Tiny Timmy!".) * Field Trip (3rd moo heard once in "Fermi Accelerator Laboratory".) * Futurama * The Garfield Show (Heard once in "Down on the Farm".) * Glove and Boots * Harvey Street Kids (1st moo) * Hee Haw * Jonas * Kim Possible * Make Way for Noddy * Mucha Lucha (Heard once in "Heart of Lucha".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (1st moo heard once in "Applebuck Season" and 3rd moo heard once in a high pitch in "Growing Up is Hard to Do".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Fame & Glory".) * Ozzy & Jack's World Detour * Phineas and Ferb (3rd moo heard once in "Lights, Candace, Action!".) * Pinky Dinky Doo (1st moo heard once in "Kooky Cook-Off".) * Portal * The Ren & Stimpy Show (1st moo heard once in "Robin Höek"; 3rd moo heard once in "A Visit to Anthony" and "The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen".) * Rocko's Modern Life * Rural Delivery (Heard in the 2016 intro.) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * The Simpsons * Squirrel Boy (3rd moo heard 4 times in "Speechless".) * Sonny With a Chance (The 1st moo is commonly used for Sonny's cellphone ringtone.) * South Park (Heard once in "Kenny Dies".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Mutiny on the Krusty".) * Surveillance Oz (2nd moo) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Spice Game".) * The Upside Down Show (3rd moo heard thrice in "Farm".) * What a Cartoon! (2nd moo heard once in "Meet Fuzzy Lumpkins".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in the music video "Kooky" and in the episode "Mr. Unlucky".) Movies * Bio-Dome (1996) * Cow Belles (2006) * The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course (2002) * In Search of Dr. Seuss (1994) * Son in Law (1993) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) * Shakespeare in Love (1998) Video Games PC: * SimCity 3000 Unlimited Xbox: * Shrek 2 (2004) (Video Game) Nintendo GameCube: * Wario World (The 1st moo is used for Red-Brief J.) Nintendo Switch: * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (The 3rd moo is, oddly enough, used for a robot in the Shadow Moses Island stage.) Videos * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) (Videos) * Baby Mozart: Music Festival (1998) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Stop, Look and Listen! (2000) (Videos) (3rd moo heard once in the Nick Jr. Sings music video "Sounds".) Special Features * Charlotte's Web: Meet the Animals (1973) (Special Features) Commercials UK: * Brooklea Cremos: Smooth It (2004) Bumpers * Noggin ID - Propeller Head Logos * Nickelodeon - Song Montage (1993) (2nd moo heard once in a low pitch.) Music Videos * Busta Rhymes - Fire (2000) Shorts * Nick Jr. Sings (1995) (3rd moo heard once in "Sounds".) * Smart Talk with Raisin (1993) (2nd moo) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Hollywoodedge